


Christmas (Not So) Secrets

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: There's a guy at Dean and Cas' school that apparently has a huge crush on Cas. Obviously, as Cas' boyfriend, Dean needs to let him know...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day today and I was gonna start on this longer high school AU fic that I had in mind but I kind of just wanted to write something with Cas and Dean being a gross and cute couple so then this happened. Also I made it Christmas themed because I couldn't help myself. (Tagged as underage though both Dean and Cas are eighteen!!!)

“So, I heard something at school today,” Dean tells Cas who’s squished into the corner of Dean’s couch, Dean being the one squishing him.

“Oh?” Cas says simply as he struggles to lean forwards to the coffee table where a bowl of popcorn sits, the TV in front of them playing ‘A Christmas Carol’.

“Yup,” Dean says as he swipes at the bowl of popcorn, picking it up and taking it right out of Cas’ reach. Cas blinks at Dean.

“Do you mind?”

“So you wanna know what it was?” Dean inquires, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“Sure,” Cas sighs, trying to grab for the popcorn. He’s been with Dean for long enough to know that if he straight out asks for popcorn there’s probably a lesser chance of him getting any.

“So I hear there’s this guy, right? And he goes to our school,” Dean goes out, picking out a handful of popcorn. Cas wriggles underneath him, his arm still outstretched. 

“Uh huh,” Cas replies.

“And this guy, right, he’s got like a huge crush on this one person. Like he’s head over heels for this person, totally in love,” Dean says through half a mouthful of popcorn.

“Why does this matter?” Cas inquires, finally able to grab a few pieces of popcorn, much to Dean’s dismay.

“Well, it matters because you are the object of his affection,” Dean informs Cas, giving him a knowing glance. Cas raises an eyebrow. Practically everyone in the school knows that him and Dean are together so Cas can’t really imagine who would have a raging crush on him.

“Oh, really?” Cas inquires. Dean nods.

“Yes, really,” Dean says. “I hear this guy talks about how amazing you are like twenty four seven,” Dean goes on. Cas’ eyebrow just raises even higher.

“Do you know who it is?” Cas questions. Dean sighs.

“Well, I do, but I don’t know if I should tell you. I mean, this guys is a stud, Cas, you might go running off to him for all I know,” Dean muses. Cas gives Dean a look.

“Who is it?” Cas inquires. Dean looks downwards, shaking his head.

“Well, just before I tell you, just know that he’s literally head over heels for you, alright? Completely in love, wants to kiss you under the mistletoe this year if he has a chance,” Dean begins. Cas just nods and Dean lets out a breath, mumbling something under his breath.

“What?” Cas questions. Dean mumbles something again and Cas nudges him with one of his legs. “Dean, I can’t hear you.”

“It’s the guy who sits in front of you in Math class. And he’s always blocking your view so you always kick his chair. And he absolutely hates it. Because you have fucking strong legs.”

It takes Cas a second but then he’s grinning wildly and pushing at Dean.

“Dean, you doofus, that’s you,” Cas says. Dean can’t help but grin a little as he shrugs.

“Well, I guess the secret’s out then. I’m the stud who’s head over heels for you,” Dean tells Cas, handing him the popcorn bowl. Cas takes it and sets it down on the coffee table again.

“I thought you wanted popcorn,” Dean frowns. Cas shifts where he is partially underneath Dean and shakes his head.

“No, I wanna kiss this person who’s totally in love with me,” Cas says, pushing Dean backwards on the couch. Dean grins and schooches backwards so he’s laying down, his head on the arm of the couch with Cas draped over him.

“You mean you’ll kiss me? I get to kiss you?” Dean questions, faking the most hopeful voice. Cas smiles and nudges him.

“Shut up. I kiss you almost everyday,” Cas mutters. Dean shakes his head.

“Not enough, I would say,” he replies. 

“Well, if I kiss you extra now will that satisfy you?” Cas questions, brushing his nose with Dean’s. Dean grins that grin that Cas knows complete with a sparkle in his eye.

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll just have to find out,” Dean murmurs in response. Cas grins before pressing forwards, pressing his lips softly to Dean’s. Cas awkwardly brings a hand up to cup Dean’s face as he sighs, relaxing into the fairly chaste kiss. Cas can feel Dean’s hand, warm and firm, slide soothingly over his back. Cas smiles a little at the touch and Dean takes the opportunity to part his lips, coaxing Cas’ open in kind. 

Cas melts into it, stroking a thumb over Dean’s cheek, his jaw, and Dean relishes in the soft touch Cas has to offer. The TV in the background fades as a sort of white noise comes to their ears, the beating of their hearts appearing as the kiss deepens. 

Soon enough, Cas is letting out some soft noises that Dean encourages, his hand coming up to cup the back of Cas’ neck. Cas lets out a soft moan when Dean’s hand runs through his hair and Dean groans in reply. Finally when the two grow out of breath, Cas pulls away, his breathing faster than usual.

“Mm, so you really wanna kiss me under the mistletoe this year?” Cas questions, nosing at the space behind Dean’s ear.

“Yeah, you’re into cheesy stuff like that, right?” Dean questions breathlessly with a grin. Cas smiles into Dean’s neck and presses a chaste kiss to one of Dean’s pulse points.

“I would dare say that you’re more into it than I am,” Cas muses, his breath hot against Dean’s neck. “You’re the one who watches chick flicks,” Cas informs Dean rather truthfully. Dean blushes even more than he was just from kissing Cas.

“Oh, shut up,” Dean mutters, nudging Cas who chuckles lightly into Dean’s neck. Cas starts to mouth at Dean’s neck and Dean lets out a shaky, soft groan at the feeling. Dean’s hand goes back to Cas’ lower back, pressing itself there firmly. Cas nips at Dean’s neck at the feeling and Dean grins, lowering his hand so it’s grabbing Cas’ ass. He squeezes hard enough to make Cas moan which Dean gives himself points for.

“You know, it might be important if I tell you that someone likes you too,” Cas tells Dean, pulling away just momentarily to talk.

“Oh yeah?” Dean questions. Cas nods.

“It’s this guy, and he goes to our school,” Cas goes on. Dean smiles, knowing where Cas is going. “He wants you so so bad. I even hear,” Cas pauses to suck a kiss into Dean’s neck. “He wants to get in your pants,” Cas murmurs. Dean bites his lip to hold back a groan. “He thinks you’re cute and funny and witty and really fucking hot,” Cas whispers, nipping at Dean’s ear.

“You gonna tell me who it is?” Dean questions. 

“I don’t know,” Cas hums. “This guy really likes you, Dean, he wants you more than anything,” Cas sighs.

“Tell me? Please?” Dean says, shooting Cas puppy dog eyes that Cas absolutely can’t resist. Cas sighs and looks away, pulling back from Dean for a moment.

“It’s the guy who sits behind you in Math. And he’s always kicking your chair because you’re always in the fucking way,” Cas says softly. Dean bites his lip so he doesn’t laugh.

“Well, that sounds an awful lot like you, Cas,” Dean muses. Cas sighs and shakes his head.

“You got me,” Cas says. “I guess it’s all over now,” he goes on, flopping forwards onto Dean dramatically.

“You want me, I love you, jeez, Cas, I think maybe we should start dating or something,” Dean teases.

“Take me out to the movies?” Cas mumbles into Dean’s chest.

“Well, I don’t know if I want to date you if you’re all commanding about the dates,” Dean says, shaking his head. Cas pokes his head up, smiling.

“Well, I don’t know if I want to date you if you never ask me out or even plan any dates,” Cas huffs. Dean smiles and runs a hand through Cas’ hair.

“Well, I’ve heard that you like that little book shop down on main street. Maybe I can take you there on Christmas break,” Dean proposes, stroking through Cas’ hair. Cas closes his eyes and hums, almost purring at the touch. “If I’m not wrong you like coffee too? And there’s a coffee shop nearby that we could stop at. It’s getting cold, I hear coffee is a great way to warm up,” Dean goes on.

“Well, maybe I do want to date you after all,” Cas says, grinning.

“Well, frankly, Cas, I would be honored if you agreed to date me. It would be like the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten in my whole life,” Dean tells Cas.

“Consider it done,” Cas hums, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. When Cas pulls away, Dean is grinning slyly.

“And you said something about wanting to get in my pants?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!! I now that this is short but maybe you guys don't mind??? Comments, kudos, feedback, all is wonderful!!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you guys are having lovely Christmas's <3


End file.
